Quidditch? At a Time like this?
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: “It could only be you who could wash...it from my mind.” Neville must pick up the pieces of Dean's recently tragic life. Complete


6

**Quidditch! At a time like this!**

By Lilyth Celestyn

Rating: PG-13

Couple: Neville/Dean, (IMPLIED) Harry/Ron, Dean/Marcus Flint

Summary: "It could only be you who could wash...it from my mind."

Warning: Implied Rape, Super-powered Neville

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx. ;) This is for the March 1, 2005 Challenge by Rynalin Onyx. I would also like to point out that Ryna's boyfriend (maker of this challenge, which is frightening) is a pain in the ass for making us, the slashers in our group, go batty trying to write something out of our comfort level. I would like to add that I was high on DayQuil when I wrote a good portion of this.

** While Reviewing some of my previous work my AN had a line that has since come to pass and I refused to keep it in this story. We love you my friend and miss you. This story now makes me smile just because I remember talking to you about it when you gave us the prompt. ***

A wrenching sob coursed its way throughout the corridors of Hogwarts. A gasp could be heard that sounded like someone drowning echoed only moments later. Mrs. Norris was on the prowl for whatever was destroying the silence of the calm night right before spring break. Filch was only a few steps behind her; eyes weary as he stalked the hallways. A disastrous sob reverberated from the charms classroom. Filch smirked and quickened himself to the closed door. He opened the door to see a naked, bound, gagged, and beaten student.

The young man tried to get up but the bonds around his legs tightened instantly and he screamed, blood welling from the fresh wounds. Filch very carefully removed the gag and then slowly attempted to remove the bonds. Before Filch even began his task; the student's rasp voice whispered hoarsely almost in pleading, "Please, don't... it'll make it worse without using the anti-spell."

Filch nodded and turned to Mrs. Norris; he spoke softly, "Go and fetch Minerva, love, she should be informed that one of her students have been hurt." The cat vanished quickly, leaving the two men alone in the dark room.

They didn't know how long they had sat there but as Minerva walked in and whispered, "Lumnos." Minerva blinked. "Argus, what is it?"

"Professor McGonagall!" the boy exclaimed severely, relieved to see his head of house.

"Mr. Thomas?" she inquired softly as she walked further into the room, "what has happened here, Argus?"

"I know not, Minerva, all I know is that he's bond by a binding spell and I cannot free him without causing him additional harm." Minerva paled as she pulled out her wand and quickly made short work on the spells holding the boy there. "He seems to need to go to the infirmary, should I take him?"

"Yes, thank you, Argus;" she paused, thinking aloud, "who could have done this to him?"

"It was..." the boy's voice faded, coughing for several moments. "It was Flint, Marcus Flint." He gasped for air, the binds having left his body very abused. "He, he ra," Dean was unable to continue for a short while; soon he said quietly, "he raped me." Both Minerva and Filch gasped, Flint would be capable of something like this. Filch genteelly lifted Mr. Thomas, caring him as quickly as possible to be tended by Poppy.

It had taken Dean three weeks to recover from the physical wounds of that frightful night; he had scars across his legs, arms and his chest. Every time one of his friends asked him things, or told him about his homework, somehow everything brought up what had happened and it was tormenting Dean more then he could stand. Poppy started to suggest that he take an Anti-Psychotic potion to aid him in coping with his trauma but Dean wouldn't hear of it.

Dean feared what would happen to him when he, if—as he liked to think of it, left the Hospital Wing. Albus was starting to fear that there was nothing that could help Dean, at least not that he could do, and so he decided to enlist one of the other boys in his year; a dorm-mate respectfully.

This was the entire reason behind what he was currently doing. Neville hated homework, double if he had to do it, and the headmaster of all people was giving him a reason not to; he was contented with that added bonus to help, even if he would have done it without the bribe. This task sent him into the infirmary and had him trying to convince his friend that life was worth living. Neville chuckled as he walked into towards the medical area; 'Merlin, what was the headmaster thinking to have me be the hero to anyone,' Neville thought as he entered the room his friend was in.

He gazed at the figure that slept oblivious to the world and those that were in it; he had taken a sleeping drought to aid him, Neville knew. He pulled a chair beside the bed and sat before the troubled young man. He sighed softly as he remembered the other reason why he hadn't wanted to do this. He had a crush on the person before him. He had learned early in his first year that he had feelings for boys, but that hadn't bothered him until his fantasies had conjured up a young male of his own dorm. He realised now that it wasn't a crush that assailed him; he was in love with Dean.

Mr. Thomas moaned softly and turned slightly. This made Neville jump up from his musings and rush to tend his companion. "Dean, are you awake?" Neville's voice whispered in hope.

"Nev..." the hoarse voice spoke, "Nev, is that you?"

"Dean, you're awake!" he whispered fiercely, "I was so worried about you, as was the others." Dean began to sit up and Neville handed him a glass of water; he drank greedily. After he was done drinking, Neville asked, "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Dean was silent for a few moments, almost saddened. Then suddenly his eyes began to glisten, "Help me forget, Nev, please help me forget," he paused, saying just below a whisper, "him."

Neville sat in place, knowing what he was refereeing to and to whom. He slowly stood, moving his more recently defined body to stand beside Dean. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

Dean hesitated for only a second before he asked softly, "Will you... kiss me?" Neville was surprised really, Dean had been raped only a few weeks before; did he know what he was even asking? "Please, Nev, I need your help." Neville sat down beside Dean, wondering why he was asking this of him. Dean seemed to be reading his mind because he leaned in and murmured, "It could only be you who could wash...it from my mind."

To Neville that was a definite statement of feelings but he didn't want to hope, not for this. However, that didn't stop him from closing the few inches between them and lightly pressing his lips to Dean's own. He began shuddering and he whimpered once; Neville pulled away and looked into his eyes to see him fighting the fear and the image that was burned into his mind. Neville closed his eyes concentrating, envisioning what had happened to Dean through his magic.

Dean was walking slowly towards the tower right after dinner, deciding that he really didn't want to join the others at the pitch for a round of co-ed Quidditch tonight. He walked slowly, realising how lonely the hallways were when you didn't have your friends around. He heard a curse muttered from his right, but he didn't have enough time to react to it; he was bound unmoving. Flint walked out and chuckled at him, casting a hasty levitation charm and walked them into the classroom. He tried to fight his way free but only screamed in pain as he realised that the binds were cutting into his skin, shredding his cloths to nothing. A flick of Flint's wand and the shards of cloth vanished in thin air.

Flint moved over to his prey and ran his hand down the muscular chest and smiled as the bonds sliced deeper as he instantly tried to retreat from his touch. He leaned in and placed his lips roughly on his toy and as he flinched, bit down on his lower lip causing him to bleed.

Neville jerked, gasping; he had done it again! He had-in lack of a better word-divined the past. Merlin, he hated being a seer; but his telepathy was nice. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his forehead, trying to banish the images without seeing anything else. Dean slowly relaxed into Neville's constantly rocking form, the solid chest and rhythmic heartbeat a comforting combination. '_I'm here for you, always; even if only as a friend_,' Neville thought into Dean's mind; he felt his companion relax further into his embrace and then placed another kiss into his hair.

Dean sighed, "Can we try again, Nev?" Neville smiled and let Dean move his head off of his chest and looked into Dean's eyes. "Would that be alright?"

"Yes, try to focus on me though; it might help." Dean nodded and quickly moved up and pressed his lips to Neville's, shocking him slightly before he responded. Their eyes were locked onto each other. Neville's eyes were rich amber compared to the pale blue ones of... _Don't even go there, Dean._ Neville's voice rang softly in his mind. Dean would have nodded if it wouldn't have made them stop the kiss.

Dean took the control of the kiss, realising that Neville wouldn't push him farther then he was willing to go. He nipped at Neville's bottom lip slightly; he opened his mouth ever so slightly; wondering if Dean was ready for the passion that'd be unleashed. Their tongues met and danced with the other. Neville pulled Dean into his arms and they kissed fiercely.

"Mr. Longbottom, is Mr. Thomas awake?" Poppy's voice inquired as she was entering. She looked at the two boys; both seemed slightly flushed and raised an eyebrow. "Good afternoon, young man; are you feeling any better?"

Dean looked up at her from his spot on the bed and sighed. "I'm alright; I was just telling Neville that he should let me go for a walk. I'd like to stretch my legs and get some fresh air, would that be alright?"

Poppy looked displeased with this request. "I'll be with him, Madame Pomfrey." She smiled at Neville and nodded. "Thanks, I'll take care of him, don't worry." The two of them walked out quickly and started towards the Great Hall. "So, where should we go? There's still two and a half hours left before lunch."

Dean smiled and looked out at the warm, beautiful day. "Let's go to the pitch!"

Neville looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow and exclaimed, "Quidditch! At a time like this!" They started to walk to their destination, smiling. When they arrived and had seated themselves on the stands, Dean turned to Neville and kissed him swiftly. Then he turned and looked away. "Dean, what is it?" Was he suddenly embarrassed about what they had done earlier?

"Neville, I need you to promise me two things." He nodded softly, curious as to what was on his friends mind. "One; that you'll always be my friend, no matter what happens ever. The other is that you'll hear me out before you say anything."

"I promise, Dean;" Neville said as he looked into Dean's beautiful eyes.

Dean smiled and then looked into Neville's eyes; the sun had set them ablaze. "Nev, these past three weeks have been hell for me; as you probably know. What you don't know is they've been hell because I've been worried about how a few certain people will see me; you most of all. You've never let it be secret that you were gay, a blessing really because we knew that we could trust you, but I'm not as courageous as you; I couldn't tell anyone in fear that they'd start to hate me. I'm a coward, Nev. I'm a half-breed coward and I've fallen for a pureblood that wasn't afraid of anything. I don't want to hide anymore but the only way that I won't is you. I'm in love with you, Nev; I've wanted to tell you for months. I want you to think about possibly going out with me, and if you don't want to we'll still be friends." Dean looked away from Neville and swallowed. "Take as long as you need to decide."

Neville almost hadn't heard the last few phrases that Dean had said, but it didn't matter. Dean felt the same as him, even after what that bustard had done to him. He smiled deeply, truly happy since the incident. "Dean," he whispered. He turned to look at his companion again and gasped as lips collided with his own. Their tongues twined, they savoured the flavour of the other. Dean feared that this was a kiss for his memory and he etched it into his mind, preparing himself for the rejection that was sure to follow. They parted all too soon for Dean, his lips tingling from the passionate contact. "Dean I would be honoured to be your boyfriend."

A wrenching sob coursed its way from Neville as Dean engulfed his leaking member. A hungry growl escaped Dean's throat as he toyed with his new lover; teasing yet pleasurable. A few moments later; Neville threw his head back and nearly howled. _Dean, I can't take much more of this; please, please..._ Dean released the cock from his mouth and moved up to look into Neville's eyes. He saw trust and a calmness that he almost envied. _You won't hurt me, you know. I want you too._ Some of the tension left Dean's shoulders and he nodded. Neville leaned back and grabbed his wand; he whispered, "Accio potion jar." A small jar appeared floating between them. _Do you know what to do with this, Dean?_ He nodded and slicked his fingers up.

Neville nearly screamed when Dean finely pushed one digit into his opening. Soon two fingers were stretching him open and he was all but purring. _I'm ready._ Dean nodded, placing lube on himself as his other had left Neville. He positioned himself and then only a second later thrust into his lover. At first they were slow and rhythmic thrusts but then as Neville was getting close; Dean also seemed to be loosing it and they became very frantic movements. Swiftly, Neville cried out and came in spurts as Dean pounded in and stilled; cum flowing into Neville lapsing them both into near unconsciousness. "I love you, Nev."

"And I love you, Dean." They didn't move, trying to let their hearts slow down some before they even considered getting up and going back to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom!" a voice screeched loudly; it sounded very much like Poppy. Neville paled. Poppy Pomfrey was looking at them naked, entwined and obviously just finishing a lewd act. _Merlin help us, please._ "Dean, Nev, you two awake," the same voice inquired.

Neville lifted his head and screamed in shock. Dean turned and looked, realising that it was time to face the lions. He couldn't have been more right on. "SEAMUS!" they yelled in unison.

"Of course, who else would I be, Poppy? No, that was me with a voice charm." He laughed as he looked at Dean's almost frightened face. "Oh, I was wondering if you two were ever going to get it on. I mean, seriously; Dean I knew you were gay for oh, I don't know, a year." Dean paled even more then reasonably possible and he sighed. "Oh, good grief! I'm gay; I can tell these things...Nev, why didn't you tell him why we were cool with you being gay!"

Dean looked at Neville and smiled. His lover had a secret that it appeared that he didn't want to say. "Nev, love, you can tell him; we don't mind at all," two voices said in unison from behind them. Dean and Neville both looked behind them and gasped.

"Ron, Harry, Seamus...why are you all here, during a class, presumably watching us..." Dean faded off, unable to finish his sentence.

Neville looked into each of their faces and asked the three, _Are you sure you want me to tell him about it? _They all nodded and Neville smirked. "You see, honey, they've had a bet going as to when we'd get together. Seamus, it appears won; being that he was the one to confront us. We've had bets going all through school, mostly about lover's conquests..."

Harry interrupted quickly, "Neville only bet at those, Dean, he was always true to you."

Neville looked at the man in his arms and sighed. "Apparently our entire dorm is gay. Harry and Ron are together, and have been for-oh-two years; Seamus is with mainly, uh, I'm not sure. I'd call him the slut of the dorm." Seamus beamed at this. "I've been in love with you for ever and you and I are together so, uh, they had to come tease us."

Seamus, Harry and Ron shared a look. "Being that it took you so long to get together," Seamus began.

"We think that a punishment should be in order," Harry continued.

Ron smirked and finished in a voice comparing to their head of house, "Do you know the seriousness of your crimes? I believe a detention will make you rethink your cowardice. Saturday, Room of Requirement, 10:00 am." Dean looked at them in confusion, but they just smiled and left.

"Nev, what is this punishment?"

Neville was gaping at their retreating forms. "A fivesome, pictures, sneak-a-peak spell, and one of us two will have to," Neville paused, smirking, "Take a potion made to give a man the ability to get pregnant."

"What!" Dean screeched, "Who will it be, which one of us? Will we actually get pregnant?"

Neville smiled and kissed Dean. _Would you like to know or would you rather wait and see?_ From the pleading look in his eyes Neville knew it would be best to peer into the future-just this once-and see what the events would do and to whom.

Neville's gaze grew misty and he was lost for several minutes. "I'll be the one to drink the potion, love. My powers won't let me see the outcome; I can't tell if I'll get pregnant or not, but if I do it's yours." Dean sighed and looked towards the castle. "We should get you back up to Pomfrey and have her give you the seal of Health."

Seamus, Ron, Harry, and Neville sat in the Library and spoke softly about the events of the next day. Everything was planed. The potion was already brewed and bottled, Neville had made it-with Seamus supervising. (He wasn't nearly as hopeless in Potions as he let the Potion Master think.) Ron looked at them and sighed. "What's troubling Dean?"

Smirking Neville replied,_ He's worried about what the outcome of the potion will be; I hadn't the heart to tell him._ They looked at him and their eyes inquired where they wouldn't voice their question. _By the end of Saturday, I'll be pregnant. Poppy's already talked to my parents about it. They're sending me all the things I'll need._

Harry smiled, leaning over to Neville's ear. "It's a good thing your family is entirely used to the male-pregnancy thing. So, what do your father and dad think about this?"

_Their happy for Dean and I; they want to meet him during spring break. I think they're going to look into the future to see if we'll end up married, like them._

"Will you," Seamus asked softly. Dean walked over and sat down with them and he raised an eyebrow at them with their blushing questions. All Neville did in response was nod and kiss Dean softly on the lips as they began a discussion about Quidditch.

**The End**


End file.
